Firelord
Firelord is a anti-villain from the Marvel comics, He is one of Galactus' Heralds and manifests its Cosmic Power via control of Fire. History Pyreus Kril, an officer of the Xandarian Nova Corps, saw his commander abducted by Galactus, devourer of worlds, from aboard his ship Way-Opener. Kril's commander became Air-Walker, Galactus' Herald, seeking out worlds for him to destroy. The loyal Kril followed his trail, eventually becoming Galactus' newest Herald, following Air-Walker's death. Remade as Firelord, Kril wielded the energies of a miniature sun. Firelord served with Galactus briefly, until Thor offered the Asgardian construct known as the Destroyer to Galactus as a replacement Herald. Firelord returns to deep space. He returns months later with the Sh'ar agent , Erik the Red who tricks Firelord into battling the X-Men. Several years later Firelord discovers that Thor has battled a robotic replica of the Air Walker, and after revealing the origin of the two Heralds to Thor returns to space with the remains of the android. Firelord later encounters Spider-Man in a fight - albeit one provoked by humans who drove Firelord into a temper because they believed that he was a mutant - but he was defeated by the wall-crawler due to Spider-Man's hit-and-run approach serving as an effective counter to Firelord's brute raw power.[ Firelord also meets the superhero team the Avengers, and assists them against the space-pirate Nebula.9 Firelord has since aided his fellow Herald Silver Surferon a number of occasions, particularly against the threat of Morg Galactus' most brutal Herald. Firelord assisted Thor in his battle against Thanos and his thrall Mangog. Firelord and Air-Walker also helped Nova and the New Warriors fight the Xandarian villain Supernova. Firelord battles the Annigilation Wave of Annihilus alongside his fellow Heralds, including Redshift and Stardust . Although wounded at one point, Firelord recovers and now seeks vengeance against the remnants of the forces of as they destroyed his home-world of Xandar. Powers and abilities Like all heralds of Galactus, Firelord has been imbued with the Power Cosmic and possesses a number of superhuman attributes. * Power Cosmic and fire manipulation: Firelord primary use of the Power Cosmic is to manipulate cosmic energy in the form of sun fire. His entire organic carbon-based body was transformed to accommodate the nuclear energies that course through him. These energies make him the humanoid equivalent of a miniature sun. Projected from any point on his body at mental command, Firelords energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star: heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. The maximum amount of energy he can produce at once is determined by his mass. When all the atoms of his body are in fusion, his energy level is equivalent to the outer layers of a small star. By the slightest manifestation of his stellar powers, he can burn through any Earthly substance, with the known exceptions of Adamantium and Captain America's shield. He can project a powerful stream of fire for distances measured in the hundreds of miles. Firelord can control the path of his cosmic fire to such an extent that he can project a sustained ring at a fixed distance around a person or object. * Flight: By utilizing his cosmic power uni-directionally. Firelord can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. (Flying at such speeds near planetary bodies, however, could cause devastating gravitational disturbances.) Firelord can even traverse hyperspace without danger to himself. Firelord uses the gravitational fields of stars to help him break his speed. * Superhuman Strength: Firelord's cosmically enhanced form grants him physical strength far in excess of a human beings and street level heroes. While channeling the Power Cosmic into acts of physical strength, he can augment his musculature to the point of being able to lift from 50 tons (supressed) to 500 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Although Firelord still possesses a solid physical body, he is virtually impervious to most forms of physical harm. His body automatically incinerates most projectiles before it reaches the surface of his "skin." Firelord is also functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to disease and to the effects of aging. He no longer needs to eat since his body takes its nourishment from the carbon-carbon cycle of solar fusion (although he likes to eat Pizza). He no longer needs to breathe air and hence can exist indefinitely in the hard vacuum of space. He can withstand the blazing heat of the stars in the universe. * Superhuman Senses: Firelord's senses can detect a speck of dust in motion a million miles away and also scan the vastness of space to locate a specific object. * Superhuman Agility and reflexes: Firelord's agility, balance, and reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Cosmic Staff: Firelord carries a near-indestructible staff five feet in length, the ends of which he keeps ablaze with his cosmic flame. He uses this fire-staff as a striking weapon and to navigate in space. Firelord generally shoots his cosmic flame through the stick rather than directly from his body. On one occasion he instead had two batons with spheres that emitted cosmic flame. It is presumed he somehow transmuted his staff into the batons. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Firelord oversaw the construction of a device at a volcano that would help Galactus comsume the Earth. He ended up fighting a group of heroes made up of Black Panther, Invisible Woman, Winter Soldier, Ant-Man and Hulk. Firelord was weakened when Invisible Woman cut off his oxygen with her forcefield and was then put out by Hulk's thunderclap and his tower was destroyed by Winter Soldier with a bazooka. Gallery Firelord HASH.png|Firelord in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Videos Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mute Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Harbingers Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:Egotist